


In the Thaw

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Magic Meta, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only fire Celes came to love resided in the one who had it burned into her fibers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/gifts).



> For the FF Kiss Battle 2016. For justira on DW. With the prompt asking for magical-laced smooches.

It started back during their younger days, before Celes was a General and Terra was a puppet. Though time blurred Celes’ memory and marred the details in the precise location and context of the beginning. Their beginning. What time couldn’t steal from Celes was the sensation branded upon her mouth from the likes of Terra.

The magic flowed upon Celes’ lips as easily as Terra wove her fiery spells and Celes danced with ice and metal. When their lips locked, a surge of fire rushed into Celes’ body to provide a warmth she had never known. Not even a wood fire in the depths of winter’s night compared to the intensity residing within Terra. She nipped at Celes’ lip, giggled when they pulled back, and spoke thousands of words with those devilish eyes.

Celes never dreamed of yearning for the likes of any fire until she tasted what Terra was capable of.

She found the blazing woman in between training, pinned her into an alcove, and dared to suffocate her with desperate kisses. Their bodies ground into one another and their lips opened for more. Always more, forever insatiable. A fire craved for forests to devour and a blizzard screamed for warmth to be smothered. Somewhere within the calm of it all, they met.

Celes often wondered if she had the same effect on Terra. And then she noticed when her lips brushed over that delectable neck; Terra squirmed and shivered, yet a smile persisted on her pout. A single kiss sufficed in cooling off Terra, more so after a strenuous military routine.

They fed off of the power from one another, borderline addicted to the high which swirled within. With their magic-laced lips, they explored one another’s body, paving the path with a mixture of fire and ice.

Even when Terra was torn away from her, Celes memorized the fire in her lips. Upon reuniting, as brief as it was, they greeted each other with a tender embrace and kisses softer than feathers. Celes tasted the warmth, imagining Terra consumed the ice left on her tongue. And when the world tore apart, they found each other then, too. Still they shared one another, smothered by kisses and affection. Moans intertwined with the magic on their tongues, accompanied by the other’s name. That much never changed.

But when balance was restored to the world, something did change. Their lips lingered. As their eyes met, Celes found the questions swimming in her head to be reflected in Terra’s eyes. Without speaking, they both already knew; the magic they had been accustomed to with each kiss died. Kissing Terra was like kissing a stranger... but she was still Terra, right?

Terra averted her gaze, yet Celes refused to release her. Kissing the top of Terra’s head, Celes smoothed a hand over the woman’s wild locks.

“It’s different,” Terra admitted in a whisper.

Celes swore an eternity passed before she found her voice again. “I know.” She squeezed Terra. “But we’re still here. That much hasn’t changed.”

“I miss it.”

 _So do I_.

Cupping her fingers beneath Terra’s chin, Celes brought her lover’s face parallel to her own. She kissed Terra’s nose, then her forehead, and then her lips. No fire greeted her and she suspected no ice teased Terra.

“Then I’ll do whatever it takes,” Celes murmured, resting her forehead against Terra’s, “to rekindle that fire.”


End file.
